Música y Baile:El lenguaje Universal
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: - La bella y el nerd se están besando. Por que nadie les aviso que dejarse llevar por el descontrol no traía consecuencias.


_Capitulo 1: editado._

_Esta historia lo escribí hace años… le tengo un apego porque fue el primer fic largo que acabe._

_Espero que les gusten las correcciones y disfruten la lectura._

_Advertencia: Malas palabras, Ooc, universo alternativo y eso de momento._

_Pareja: Sasu/Saku._

_**.**_

_**Música y baile: El lenguaje universal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Camina cabizbajo por los pasillos del _Konoha College_, renombrado colegio del centro de Japón, pasando, como siempre, desapercibido por todos. Está es una posición que le incomoda tomar, pero se esmera en dejar abajo los hombros y la cabeza, actuando.

Él es el típico cerebrito número uno en la clase. Algunos lo odian por ello, ya que siempre terminaba entregando todos los trabajos a tiempo dejando como irresponsables vagos, cosa que son, a la gran mayoría. Otros miembros de la clase, los menos rencorosos, solo sentían vestigios de lastima ¿Qué mierda más haría Sasuke Uchiha además de sus tareas? Era demasiado impopular y serio, según ellos.

Apretó la correa de su mochila, que lo llevaba bien colocado sobre ambos hombros, y chasqueo la lengua con irritación bien disimulada como timidez. Los murmureos de los demás colegiantes irrumpían sus oídos como metralleta, él los encontraba sumamente vacios y, porque no, estúpidos.

No evito verse los pies al caminar, tenía un pantalón de vestir de un modelo viejo que iba desde la cintura hasta sobre el tobillo dejando a la vista unas medias antiguamente negras, ahora ya descoloridas, y un mocasín sin gracia. Sus ojos se achicaron por la rabia, cosa que no se discriminaba por sus lentes de vidrio grueso, que hace honor al fondo de una botella. Su camisa a cuadros, metidos dentro del pantalón y su pelo negro peinado al estilo Alfafa, sin ese pelito parado gracias a Dios, solo eran sutilezas para el toque final de su "look".

Su primera clase es dentro de minutos. Esto significaba que debía apretar marcha y serpentear entre un puñado de chicos con las hormonas a mil.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera, _teme_!—Sasuke no se detuvo, solo aminoro su marcha. Lamentándose internamente con unas ofensas para el chico que le grito. Sabía que le hablaba a él y todo el alumnado también.

No disimularon siquiera, todos giraron sobre sus talones y cesaron con el chismorreo.

Presenciar la misma escena, una y otra vez, le parecía por lo más patético. Pero es casi inverosímil para todos en el colegio que Sasuke mantenga una especie de amistad con Naruto Uzumaki, capitán de baloncesto y chico mortalmente atractivo.

Esto, sin embargo, ya es común para Sasuke. Naruto es demasiado impetuoso y exagerado con todo… probablemente lo llamo así para él no poder desligarse fácil de su presencia y, por ende, sus pedidos.

—Buenos días, teme—se fijo en su mueca, casi asqueada, de Sasuke—Pasaste una muy buena noche por lo visto—acoto sarcástico.

—Por supuesto. Todo momento en la cual tú no estés es bueno—susurro, tratando de lo menos posible seguir con la conversación, pero advirtiéndose que debía amonestar a Naruto— Deja de gritar, todos nos miran, idiota.

Naruto despeino su cabellera rubia, provocando suspiros entre algunas chicas que lo veían. Sus ojos azules brillaron con excitación. Sasuke sabia, en ese instante, que Naruto haría algo estúpido.

—Solo quería pedirte algo— Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, incomodo en su posición. Naruto sabía que este era el momento para pedírselo, no se podía negar con tantos espectadores.

Probablemente ya más de uno mal pensaban su relación, aunque si supieran la verdad… bueno, la cosa cambiaria un poco.

—¿Que quieres?—gruño, mirando cómo, de a poco, todos volvían a sus propios mundos, olvidándolos por la falta de acción.

—Es que… no sé. No quiero arriesgarte—dijo, fingiendo preocupación.

—Habla Naruto—rodo los ojos con hastió.

—Quiero que me cubras—mascullo y ante el mutismo de Sasuke se hinco cerca de sus rodillas, abrasándolo en esa posición.

Volvieron a ser el foco de atención, esto era lo suficientemente raro y patoso para todos. Sasuke se quedo de piedra, tratando de alejar al rubio de sus piernas.

—Esta noche hay una fiesta y nuestro grupo tocara, sabes que son pocas las posibilidades que haya otra oportunidad así pero…

Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba, tenía una vena hinchada por la histeria en la sien y cerraba los ojos para no gritarle unas cuanta cosas a su amigo.

Tiene varios y muy buenos motivos para incluso pegarle. Como es sumamente bajo recurrir a esto, Naruto prometió de dejar de pedirle favores de esta índole; también hacía que varias especulaciones, como que eran una pareja gay, tenga más probabilidad.

No supo de donde quito la paciencia que ya no poseía para guardarse el puño en el bolsillo del pantalón y no estrellárselo en el rostro de su amigo, tal vez no quería detención por algo así.

—Dobe. Levántate—el rubio lo hizo, sonriendo satisfecho. Al fin consiguió lo que en meses había buscado, que lo cubra de manera creíble e indudable. Su padre conocía a Sasuke y jamás dudaría de su palabra.

—Lo hare, ¿Feliz? Ahora si ya acabaste de joderme, déjame— Estaba lo suficientemente jodido para seguir en medio del pasillo sosteniendo una conversación con Naruto.

—¡Gracias, Teme!—sonrió de oreja a oreja—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Eres un buen amigo—lo siguió pues Sasuke había comenzado a caminar e ignorarlo— ¡Sasuke! ¿Sabes que hizo Kiba la otra vez? Dejo que su horrible perro mordiera mi pelota ¡Mi pelota favorita!

El morocho intentaba pasar de él, cosa que era muy difícil. Busco fijar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. Cuando llegaron al salón eso facilito las situación, nadie había llegado y cada quien parecía tener una forma particular de entrar a clase, eso, definitivamente, lo haría dejar de escuchar a Naruto.

Paso cinco minutos y el timbre aviso la entrada. Él parloteo de Naruto aun parecía seguir y nadie parecía interesado en brindarle algo de paz mental entrando de forma escandalosa para así llamar la atención del rubio.

_¿Es que todos decidieron ser normales hoy?_

Naruto milagrosamente se calló y el moreno casi no pudo créelo. Miro en la dirección en donde él prendía toda su atención y no se sorprendió que sea una chica.

Lo que si le sorprendía es que fuera una chica bien _buena._ No como las demás que siempre atraía de manera enferma a Naruto.

Sasuke se dijo que debía dejar de mirarla, pero sus ojos se tentaron por ese sutil escote que invitaba a desear ver más y esa piel cremosa, blanca y realmente apetecible.

Vio su rostro y se quedo impactado. No la reconocía, cosa que no era imposible de creer, él nunca recordaba a casi ninguno de la clase solo a Naruto. Su sonrisa capturo su atención, demasiado perfecta y bien fingida. La felicito mentalmente, ella fingía muy bien. Dos chicas la jalaron hacia sus pupitres y él le siguió con la vista.

—Me rechazo dos veces—le codeo el rubio y soltó una risa molesta—Es muy hermosa, Sasuke. Y si yo no logre, tú, sin ofender, no tienes ni las mínimas oportunidades… no si sigues así—sentenció con malicia, regalándole un paseo por su indumentaria.

….

El profesor Azuma, Licenciado en Química, odiaba a los jóvenes.

No lo reconocería en voz alta, claro, y se debía simplemente por la intolerancia hacia la falta de atención que le prestaban estos.

¡Ah! Pero tampoco odia a todos los jóvenes, sino más bien a los del "2-C".

Curso en el cual Sasuke Uchiha cursa por inscribirse tarde.

No saben todo lo que maldijo ese día, pero ese ya es otra historia.

El profesor observo a la bola de niños en crecimiento y chasqueo la lengua. Casi nadie le prestaba la añorada atención que quería, y no era por ser narcisista ni nada. ¡Que solo quería que le escuchen unos minutos para luego dejarle joder a sus anchas! Pero claro, ellos nunca cooperan.

Iban desde el grupo de chismosos, los que utilizaban el pupitre como almohada, los que jugaban "muerto" con bolas de papel, las que chateaban desde sus _Blackberry_ … y uno solo, el que perecía perdido en la selva de las hormonas es Sasuke Uchiha, su alumno predilecto.

Aunque él le miraba con aburrimiento, siempre tenía buenas notas y se callaba durante la clase y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

—Mañana tenemos un examen, valdrá la mitad de sus notas de la primera etapa—se dedico ahora a escribir sobre la pizarra de acrílico, en un rojo impactante: "Desde la unidad 1 al 18".

Los gemidos lastimeros vinieron después del deseado y grandioso silencio que duro menos de dos segundos. Azuma tuvo su un segundo de placentero silencio, además de poder apreciar la cara de idiotas sorprendidos que ponían estos maleducados chicos.

Solo había un problema.

—Pe…pero ¿porque nos hace esto profesor Asuma?—chillo Naruto, con exagerado dramatismo.

Los reclamos.

—Sensei, no cree que es algo apresurado—rebatió Kiba, un chico con rostro de ángulos perrunos, tenía unos tatuajes extraños en las mejillas dándole un tono de chico malo.

—Si por no sabía profesor deben avisarnos una semana antes de cualquier…—Ino, la presidenta de la clase- ni idea porque se le eligió a ella- comenzaría su largo y aburrido monologo el cual Azuma, para su desgracia, se encontraba muy familiarizado.

—Callados ya—se coloco en una pose amenazante— Solo era para que prestasen atención—muchos suspiraron aliviados—Además mañana es sábado—él se sorprendía con la idiotez colectiva que reinaba la clase, ellos no tenían clase los sábados—Igualmente, no se libraran del trabajo grupal que les encomendaré.

Por un momento los alumnos sudaron frío al ver la expresión de su profesor, pero se tranquilizaron al oír el timbre que avisaba para cambiar de salón.

…

Su dedo índice delineo el contorno del rostro perpetuado en la fotografía, parpadeo confusa cuando la puertilla del casillero que cerro sobre sus narices.

—Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Le dijiste que no a Naruto? ¿De nuevo?

Sakura se apresuro a abrir de vuelta le locker y guardar la foto en su rincón. Ino, la chica que le hablo, hecho un bufido sonoro.

—Con ignorarme no lograras que me vaya, Sakura. Soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupas.

—Pues como mi mejor amiga pareces olvidar que eso de las relaciones son imposibles conmigo.

Ino meció su cabellera rubia hacia un lado, tratando de airearse y buscando a la vez las palabras exactas para su amiga.

—Sakura si esto no cambia ahora no cambiara nunca. Tú debes tratar…

—¡¿Tratar que Ino?!—La interrumpió furiosa y al borde del llanto—Como si fuese sencillo pasar por lo que paso… Sabes que me encantaría enamorarme y esas chorradas, pero no puedo. Lo sabes—Sakura negó la cabeza y trato de serenarse… Ino solo lo decía por su bien y lo sabía, no debía descargarse con ella—Me gusta Naruto, pero es muy escandaloso—murmuro luego e Ino le paso un brazo por su cintura.

—Todos los tipos tienes sus defectos amiga. Si solo es escandaloso tienes suerte, porque si te sale con el paquete pequeño…

—¡Ino!

Las dos comenzaron una suave carcajada y entraron a la siguiente clase. No sin antes que Ino le susurre a Sakura que la quería y que ya no hablaría del tema.

…

Quedaron en encontrarse al acabar las clases. En el mismo lugar de siempre, frente los portones del majestuoso colegio.

El timbre resonó y diferentes almagamas de comportares se monto. Algunos caminaban/corrían entusiastas de un lado a otro. Unos cuantos caminaban con pereza pero feliz por ser el último día de la semana en que vendrían a su prisión diaria- según ellos- y bueno, la euforia de viernes palpitaba a mil especialmente en Naruto Uzumaki.

—Tarde, Uzumaki—Neji lo miro con seriedad, mostrándose obtuso.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y sonrió en son de disculpa.

—Lo siento. Unas niñas que estaban realmente buenas me pidieron que les pase mi número celular. Y como buen compañero les ha dado, ya saben, por si me necesitan.

—¿Compañero?—hablo otro chico, que tenia la voz como rasgada—Seguro son una crías de curso inferior, pervertido.—añadió—Aunque eso es de esperarse de ti…

—¡Pervertido, tú!—apunto avergonzado a Kiba , el chico que le ofendió, ya que dio en el ojo—Por lo menos yo soy deseado por las chicas del instituto… a ti el único que te ladra es tu propio perro.

Kiba crispo en rabia y se acerco a Naruto para iniciar una pelea- a la que los otros tres hombres que los miraban aburridos estaban muy acostumbrados-.

—Ya vale. ¿Por qué hacen tan problemático una simple reunión? Sus peleas maritales en la alcoba, aquí no nos jodan—espeto Shikamaru con expresión aburrida.

—Estos nunca cambiaran—agrego Sai, quien se encontraba hasta entonces callado y escribiendo en un cuaderno.

—Mierda. Basta con eso, idiotas—sentencio Neji, ya colmado—La reunión solo es para decirles que tocaremos en "Shippuden", el restaurante del centro de Konoha, uno muy concurrido. Tocaremos a las diez, dependiendo del publico seguiremos o no en ese local—Neji le paso unos credenciales para que pudieran pasar por el costado como empleados del sitio—No los pierdan, eso va especialmente para ti, Naruto—el chaqueo la lengua mientras Kiba sonreía burlón—Descansen en la tarde, y nos vemos a las ocho para alistar los instrumentos.

Todos asintieron, mientras Neji giraba sobre su talón y se alejaba, despidiéndose apenas con un movimiento de manos.

—Joder. Ese tipo da miedo a veces—murmuro Kiba.

Los otros asintieron, concordando.

Pronto se despidieron entre ellos, ya los nervios flotaban y eran muy obvios. Solo Sai se había quedado en la entrada, mirando el credencial con exagerado interés.

Pronto sus cejas negras se juntaron y su piel palideció.

Tomo entre sus dedos el credencial y lo boto en la entrada del colegio, alejándose con pasos inquietos.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Mierda. Me costó muchísimo arreglar el capitulo, ya que tenía bastantes errores y algunas oraciones carecían de sentido._

_Algunas partes lo modifique totalmente… pero el trama es el mismo._

_Hace tiempo que no escribo algo que estire a comedia- cosa que es parte esencial de este fic- pero tratare, les juro._

_Espero que les guste, este es el capitulo uno editado… _

_Nota personal: Este fic lo hice cuando era una beba, tenia 15 más o menos y pensaba que los chicos con bandas en los colegios eran ¡Wau! Pero ahora ya no… espero que eso no influya en las ediciones…_

_Espero que les haya gustado ;) _

_Paz_


End file.
